SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Después de varias tardes de aburrimiento, estos chicos tomarán una alocada decisión. ¿Cuál será la suerte de estos adolescentes ricos, mimados y de las familias más respetadas de todo el mundo mágico? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir en tan salvaje mundo? ¿Morirán en el intento? Descúbrelo en:SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE ;)
1. 1: Lagunas, astucia y el marica

**SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE**

* * *

**¡HOLO! Holo, soy nueva en esto de publicar historias, es decir tengo muchas escritas (la mayoría en proceso xD) pero esta es la primera que publico, no se porque elegí esta pero en mi opinión es buena, espero que quien lo lea piense lo mismo y me lo haga saber porfiii... como sea, si alguien la encuentra en una de sus locas búsquedas sería super, super genial que la leyeran o:). Si alguien lo lee aquí dejo el primer capítulo. :D**

* * *

**1: Lagunas, astucia y el marica**

5 chicos de la sangre más pura que se pueda imaginar estaban tirados de cualquier forma en los sofás y en la costosa alfombra persa de la mansión Malfoy, más específicamente en la lujosa habitación del único heredero de los Malfoy.

El grandulón Goyle estaba medio dormido en un sofá, tenía la boca tan abierta que fácilmente podría pasar un desfile de moscas por ahí y él ni se daría cuenta. Theodore estaba acostado en la alfombra y mirando al techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y pensando en lo genial que sería tener otra escoba para agrandar su colección de 30 escobas de las cuales solo usaba 2… ya se la pediría a su padre. Blaise estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, el aburrimiento nunca le quitaría la elegancia ni la arrogancia por supuesto, en ese momento miraba sus uñas y a pesar de que lucían perfectas él pensaba que en serio le hacía falta un manicure. Pansy estaba sentada en un sofá, admirando su propia belleza en un espejito de plata con piedras preciosas incrustadas, luego observo sus uñas y decido que después le diría a Blaise que fueran a hacerse la manicure. Por ultimo Draco estaba sentado en la alfombra, quito una pelusita de su costoso saco, contemplo la mesa y estaba tan aburrido que por primera vez reparo en el buen trabajo que hacían los elfos al pulir la mesa hasta que el mismo se pudiera ver reflejado en ella y quedar asombrado con su belleza.

Un ronquido de Goyle sobresalto a todos.

-Maldición Draco, me aburro- dijo Blaise frustrado

-¿Crees que yo no?- le contesto el exasperado

-Deberíamos salir, no se a algún lugar- sugirió Theodore incorporándose

-Sabes que no podemos ir al callejón Diagon- Pansy rodo los ojos –Nuestros padres fueron muy malos al castigarnos, o sea, solo rompimos unas cuantas reliquias familiares… de todas nuestras familias… ¡pero en serio exageraron!

-Sí, ¿castigarnos sin salir al mundo mágico solo por romper unas vasijas y cuadros y otras porquerías de cientos de años sin importancia? Por favor- agrego Blaise fastidiado no solo por el castigo general, sino también por los ronquidos de Goyle- ¡Goyle!

El grandulón despertó y se limpió la baba

-Qué asco- mascullo Blaise

-¿Y que sugieren hacer? Yo igual estoy harto de ir de mansión en mansión y no encontrar algo que hacer- Draco suspiro cansado de tanto aburrimiento- Apenas son las 7 de la tarde y ya quiero ir a dormir

-Si no nos hubieran amenazado con quitarnos las varitas podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon fácilmente- dijo Goyle- Pero noooo, no podemos ir a ningún lugar del mundo mágico

Pansy, Blaise y Goyle suspiraron resignados, pero en las cabezas de los 2 chicos más inteligentes del grupo las neuronas comenzaron a funcionar.

-¡Eso es!- dijeron a coro Draco y Theodore e intercambiaron miradas cómplices

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Pansy

-No podemos ir a ningún lugar del mundo mágico- dijo Theodore

-No tienes que repetírnoslo Theo- dijo Blaise

-Hahahaha, pobres tontos- rieron Draco y Theo

-No entiendo que pasa- Goyle frunció el ceño tratando de que su perezoso hámster cerebral comenzara a correr en su oxidada rueda

-Eso no es nuevo- dijo Theo divertido

-Explíquense- exigió Pansy

Draco y Theo los miraron condescendiente mente y sonrieron de lado para demostrar su superioridad intelectual.

-Es obvio, no podemos ir al mundo mágico- comenzó Theo

-Solo al mundo mágico- continuo Draco

-Nunca dijeron que no a otros mundos

-Entonces el mundo muggle está libre

-Técnicamente no podrían tomar represalias si vamos "de paseo" al mundo muggle porque no nos lo prohibieron

-Podemos ir sin problema

Ellos dos se sentían satisfechos, su aguda astucia Slytherin había aflorado de nuevo, ya saben; el fin justifica los medios, su fin era divertirse, los medios eran buscar alguna laguna en el castigo de sus señores padres y ellos la encontraron.

-¿Están sugiriendo ir al mundo muggle?- Blaise los miraba incrédulo- ¿A ese sucio terreno? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¿Yo? ¿En el mundo muggle? No gracias

-Creo que es una buena idea- admitió Pansy

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando ¿no Pansy?

-No Blaise. Mira, nunca hemos ido al mundo muggle, esta es una buena oportunidad. Además estamos aburridos y mucho, no me lo negarás- Blaise asintió- el caso es que queremos divertirnos un rato… y que mejor diversión que en la que podemos romper unas cuantas reglas- Pansy sonrió ladinamente, luego Blaise la imitó.

-Entonces iremos mañana- declaró Draco, chasqueo los dedos y una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos de cristal levitaron hasta él, sirvió para cada quien y alzó su vaso- Por las lagunas legales

-Por las lagunas legales- repitieron todos

-Por la astucia Slytheriana- dijo Theo

-Por la astucia Slytheriana- todos volvieron a tomar un trago

-Porque mañana el mundo muggle no nos coma vicos ni nos transmita alguna enfermedad- dijo Blaise

-No seas marica- dijo Draco y alzó su vaso –Porque Blaise no sea un marica

-¡Por Blaise el marica!- corearon todos menos un ofendido Blaise


	2. 2: ¿Túnica o ropa muggle?

**SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE**

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, hehehe, gracias a los que ya han leído el primero y mil gracias a los que han dejado reviews, voy a llorar :'). **

* * *

**2: ¿TÚNICA O ROPA MUGGLE?, PREFIERO A LOS RUBIOS, ¡YO A LAS CHICAS!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraron fuera de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, algo disgustados por haber madrugado, ¿¡quién demonios se levantaba a las 10 de la mañana!? Alguien sin elfos domésticos por supuesto.

-¿Nuestros atuendos están bien?- preguntó Blaise- nunca he visto como se visten los muggles

-Ni yo, pero seguro pasamos desapercibidos- respondió Theo seguro de sí

-Entonces vamos, ya saben fuera del Caldero Chorreante, ahí comienza la acción- dijo Draco y todos desaparecieron

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Goyle mientras avanzaban entre los muggles

-Las doce- contestó Theo

El grupo comenzó a ver cuánto podía, era un lugar extraño en verdad, aunque parecía interesante. Pansy se sentía incómoda pues las personas que pasaban a su lado los veían raro.

-Creo que no nos vestimos bien- comentó a sus amigos

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Blaise

-No he visto a ningún muggle usar túnica aparte de unas viejas que parecían pingüinos- respondió Pansy

Draco se detuvo a analizar y se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón, muchos muggles que pasaban cerca los observaban y luego decían cosas como: ¿serán parte de una película? ¿Estarán en un grupo teatral? Esos rockeros y sus modas. ¡Ayúdanos Dios, que seguro estos chicos son parte de una secta!

¿Qué rayos era una película? ¿Y que tenían de malo los rockeros? Así se vestían las Brujas de Macbeth, ¿y qué demonios era una secta? ¿Y ese tal Dios para qué iba a meter su narices?

-Creo que tienes razón Pansy- dijo Draco- debemos… comprar ropa muggle- todos pusieron caras de asco, pero no tenían opción.

-¿Y dónde se compra ropa muggle?- preguntó Goyle

-No sé- dijo Draco sin percatarse de que estaban justo en una avenida llena de boutiques

-Preguntémosle a… ¡esos tipos!- Theo señaló a unos jóvenes que bajaban de uno de esos autos muggles más largos y elegantes que todos los demás, Draco recordaba que se llamaba limosna o limonsina.

-Disculpa- dijo Theo a uno de los chicos, este lo evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-el muggle tenía la voz tan presuntuosa como ellos

-Sí, queremos saber dónde comprar ropa

-¿Ropa dices?- pregunto incrédulo

-Sí, ahora dinos- exigió Theo

-Pero no como los harapos que traen todos- agregó Draco- Si nos vas a decir en donde más vale que sea un lugar con clase

El chico muggle encontró extraños a los chicos, pero sintió simpatía por ellos pues seguro eran de su misma clase.

-No hay problema, ¿ven ese lugar?- señaló una tienda en la esquina de la calle- allí compro mi ropa casi siempre, los dueños tienen gustos exquisitos, solo ofrecen lo más fino por supuesto- añadió altanero- seguro encuentran algo

-Gracias muggle- dijo Theo dejando confundido al chico y a sus acompañantes.

Entraron a la tienda indicada, el piso de mármol negro estaba cubierto estratégicamente de terciopelo rojo, había varios estantes llenos de ropa que se veía fina a simple vista.

-Esto es raro- dijo Goyle acercándose a ver unos maniquíes ataviados con costoso trajes- no usan capa ni túnica

-Algo podemos encontrar- dijo Theo

-¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestra boutique!- una empleada de voz pomposa surgió de la nada

-Donde tenemos todo para las personas con gustos más finos y exquisitos en todo Londres- se unió un empleado con voz afeminada

-Díganos que desean y se los concederemos

-¡Sí! Seremos sus hadas madrinas, ¡Bibidi, bbidi, bu!- el afeminado empleado se acercó peligrosamente a Draco

Los 5 chicos se miraron, esos muggles eran extraños en verdad.

-Nosotros… queremos, ya saben, ropa que no llame tanto la atención- indicó Draco y señaló sus túnicas y capas.

-¡Ay cariño! Tu no necesitas ropa para llamar la atención, si quieres te la quito- dijo el afeminado aquel y luego reía como desquiciado- solo si tú quieres galán

-Ahh… no gracias- dijo Draco asustado

-Los ayudaremos a escoger, pero… ¿cuentan con suficiente efectivo?-preguntó la joven

-Que si tenemos- bufó Blaise mientras cada quien sacaba de sus bolsillos varios manojos de billetes muggle que cambiaron en Gringotts con ayuda de un elfo. Los empleados se miraron eufóricos, arrastraron a los chicos por toda la boutique haciendo comentarios y sugerencias, tomando cuanta ropa podían para liego llevar a los chicos a los probadores y halagarlos como si fueran de la realeza, los chicos sonrían complacidos pues esos empleados les recordaban a sus elfos domésticos.

-¡Gracias por sus compras!- se despidió la joven

-Cariñooo… vuelve cuando quieras- dijo el joven con voz aún más melosa y afeminada a Draco y le hizo un guiño- ¿Ya te dije que me gustan los rubios?

-¿Ya te dije que me gustan las chicas?- contestó Draco entre furioso y asustado

-Eso puede cambiar, pero allá tú que te pierdes de tooodo esto cielo

Draco salió aún más pálido de la tienda, sus amigos reían a carcajadas.

-Le has roto el corazón a ese pobre chico ¿o era chica?- dijo Blaise burlándose de su amigo

Draco prefirió no decir nada, lo que pasó en la tienda fue más traumante que ver a Voldemort en bikini. Lo alivió que ya no llamaban la atención con esos costosos trajes que usaban y Pansy con su fino vestido.

-Ya parecemos muggles, ¿ahora qué?- dijo Blaise

-Ahora comienza la diversión- dijo Theo y sonrió junto con Draco que ya no estaba tan traumado- Claro que si prefieres ir a una romántica cita con tu admirador no tenemos problema

-¡Cállate! Tú no lo viviste, ¡me pellizco una nalga! ¡Mi pobre nalguita!- se lamentaba Draco

-¡Te gustó!- gritó el empleado desde la entrada

-¡Vámonos!- Draco aceleró el paso protegiendo discretamente su retaguardia, nunca volvería a ser el mismo después de tan horrible experiencia.


	3. 3: Señor Sesbáforo

**SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE**

* * *

**¡El tercer capítulo ya llegó! Díganle hola. En fin, gracias a los que ya han leído los capítulos anteriores me hacen muy feliz, sobre todo por que este es el primer fic que publico, etc. etc. Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea. Los dejo para que lean. :)**

* * *

**3: Señor Sesbáforo **

Solo que el grupo tenía un problema, un gran problema; no sabían cómo cruzar esas calles por las que atravesaban esas máquinas llamadas autos. Parecían peligrosas, iban muy rápido, hacían ruidos espantosos y soltaban algo que olía a flatulencias de troll.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Pansy angustiada

-Esos muggle esperan a algo…- comentó Draco- Creo que esa caja de luz tiene que ver- señaló a una extraña caja amarilla que parecía estar colgando y con dos esferas dentro de ella.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Pansy tan embobada como sus amigos esperando el momento en que la caja cambiara su color de luz.

-Ni idea- respondió Draco emocionado al ver como se encendía la esfera roja y se apagaba la verde

-Tiene luces bonitas- dijo Goyle riendo como idiota… bueno, como ríe el comúnmente.

-Pregúntale a alguien cómo se llama- indicó Draco a Theo

-¡Hey tú! ¿Cómo se llama eso?- le preguntó Theo a un muggles calvo y con varaba

-¿Qué?- dijo el muggles

-Esa caja de luz- Theo señalo a la extraña caja

-¿Te refieres al semáforo?- el muggle vio a Theo como si estuviera loco

-¿Sesbáforo? Que nombre más raro

-Siiii, lo que tú digas… si me disculpas…- el muggle se fue murmurando algo sobre un loco y un siquítrico, Theo se preguntaba que era ese tal siquítrico, sonaba como un restaurante o algo divertido.

-Entonces el Sesbáforo, según tú, tiene algo que ver

-Eso parece, cuando la luz es roja los autos se detienen y los muggles avanzan, pero cuando la luz es verde los autos avanzan y los muggles no ¿qué raro esto del Sesbáforo no?

-Los muggles son muy raros- dijo Pansy- entonces debemos esperar creo, el Sesbáforo está en verde, en cuanto se ponga en rojo pasamos

-Sí, bueno eso creo

-¡Miren! ¡Ya está en rojo!- gritó Goyle entusiasmado

-¡Vivaaaaa!- gritaron todos atrayendo miradas de los muggles, pero ellos estaban muy felices y cruzando la calle

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo Theo orgulloso

-¡Y todo gracias al Señor Sesbáforo!- agregó Blaise sin poder ocultar su emoción

-¡Gracias Señor Sesbáforo!- dijeron los 5 a coro a la caja de luz y siguieron su camino

Draco de nuevo escucho que los muggles que pasaban cerca murmuraban cosas extrañas: ¡Dios, ayuda a esos pobres muchachos confundidos! ¡Dios no permita que mis hijos caigan en las drogas como esos chicos! ¡Dios no permitas que esos locos nos dañen!

¿Quién carajo era ese tal Dios del que hablaban y dónde demonios estaba? Tal vez era un nombre común entre los muggles. ¿Qué eran esas drogas en las que no se debía caer? Seguro que dolía mucho, por eso Draco miró atento a la acera para no tropezarse con esas peligrosas drogas, podía caerse y arruinar su hermoso rostro.


	4. 4: La Telesvisora y el duende

**SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE**

* * *

**¡HOLO! AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE EL FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :) Y QUE TAMBIÉN LES HAYAN GUSTADO LOS OTROS, HÁGANMELO SABER O DEN ALGUNA OPINIÓN, NO MUERDO! XD BUENO DEJARÉ ESTO POR AQUÍ Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. O:)**

* * *

**4: LA TELESVISORA, ¡PROFESOR FLITWICK QUÉ HACE AQUÍ!**

Los 5 chicos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, no querían perderse de nada pues para unos inocentes chicos que nunca salen del mundo mágico el mundo muggle les resultaba por demás excitante.

-¿Ya vieron?-señaló Goyle-Es un autobús noctámbulo. Pero es rojo y yo creí que eran púrpuras-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Daahhh, es obvio Goyle, el púrpura ya pasó de moda- contestó Pansy muy segura de sí misma

-¡Wooww! ¡Miren esta cosa!- dijo un emocionado Theo viendo a través de un escaparate

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Blaise observando el extraño objeto como idiota, al más puro estilo Goyle.

-Es… tan mágico- comentó Pansy mientras se acercaba a ver una caja luminosa que tenía dentro muchas fotos que se movían, incluso emitían sonidos.

-¿Qué es eso Theo?- preguntó Draco

-Un muggle dijo que era… una telesvisión

-¿Serán muchas fotos mágicas?- dijo Pansy

-No lo creo, las fotos no tienen sonido- contestó Theo

-Entonces seguro que son personas- dijo Blaise

-Seguro que usaron un hechizo o una poción reductora

-Pero los muggles no pueden hacer eso Draco

-Tal vez hay magos encubiertos, o simplemente esas personas nacieron muy enanas

-Eso debe ser- dijo Theo convencido- debe haber una puertita o algo para que las personitas entren

Los chicos se quedaron plantados allí por una hora completa hasta que la telesvisión se apagó.

-Debe ser la hora de descanso de las personitas- dijo Pansy

-¡La televisión es fantástica!- dijo Theo muy feliz

-¡Miren cuantas hay allí!- señaló Goyle a una tienda con muchas telesvisoras en el escaparate. Los cinco fueron corriendo hasta allí y casi saltan de alegría cuando vieron que en todas estaban las mismas personitas, solo que a veces más pequeñas o más grandes de acuerdo al tamaño de la televisión.

-¡Son muchas!

-Debo tener una- dijo Theo asintiendo seriamente- Draco acompáñame- arrastró a su amigo hasta el interior de la tienda. Los dos chicos quedaron estupefactos al ver que había pasillos y más pasillos llenos de telesvisoras, algunas estaban llenas de personitas y en otras era la hora de descanso, había telesvisoras planas o anchas, grandes y muy pequeñas.

-Esto es impresionante- dijo Theo al ver una telesvisión de 2 por 3 metros

-Veo que les gusta la "Jumbo 9000"- dijo un empleado bajito y con un gracioso bigote

A Draco le recordó a el viejo Profesor Flitwick, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a soltar una risita.

-¿Jumbo 9000?- repitió Theo

-Así es, la Jumbo 9000 es la televisión más grande de la tienda, cuenta con…

-¿Televisión?- dijo Theo- disculpe buen hombre pero creo que ha pronunciado mal

-¿Pronunciado mal?- dijo este perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa

-No Es tu culpa, seguramente nunca lo educaron bien

-¿Educaron bien?

-Exacto, pero descuide solo debe practicar un poco y leer más para que su pobre lenguaje sea mucho más fluido

-¡¿Pobre lenguaje?!- dijo el hombrecillo poniéndose rojo

-Theo es obvio, este hombrecito es sordo

-¿¡Sordo?!

-¿Ya viste? Repite toooodo lo que le decimos, por eso pronuncia mal

-Es cierto Draco, ¿deberíamos decirle a alguien?

-¿Ayudar a un sucio muggle con facha de duende? Ni pensarlo Theo

-¿¡Facha de duende!?

-Sí, tienes razón amigo- concedió Theo- dejando de lado su analfabetismo, quiero saber como entran las personitas aquí

-¿Pe-personitas?- preguntó el muggle casi olvidando todo lo que le dijeron los insolentes muchachos

-¡Ya sabe! Las de la telesvisión, ¿hay una puerta o algo? ¿y cómo consiguen tantas personitas? ¿Hay un pueblo de ellas o las crían? Usted debe ser su líder ¿no? Por eso es muy pequeño pero a su lado debe ser como un gigante. ¡Draco! ¡Se parece a Flitwick!

-¡Lo sé! Eso pensé también, mira sus zapatitos, ¡ha! Parecen de bebé

-¡Y su bigote! ¿De casualidad usted es mitad duende o algo?

-Y-yo no…- tartamudeó el duen… el hombrecito furioso

-¿O tendrá parentesco con el señor Fillius Flitwick?

-Se parecen bastante, ojalá hubiera traído mi cámara Theo. ¡Imagínate! Un duende en el mundo muggle no se ve todos los días seguramente

-¡Yo no…!

-¡Si Draco! Sé más respetuoso, este hombrecito analfabeta es MITAD duende ¿sí? No completo pero si algo

-Ok señor bien portado- Draco rodó los ojos- oiga está muy rojo- comentó al ver al hombre

-¿Está bien? ¡Draco tal vez estar tan cerca del piso lo afecta! debe ser la gravedad o el exceso de calor- dijo Theo preocupado aunque no por el hombrecito sino por él, ¿si algo le pasaba y los culpaban a ellos dos? Sería bueno ayudar pero… tal vez debería correr, si correr estaría bien

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Duende no se muera!

-¡MITAD duende Draco!

-¡Semi-duende no se muera!

-¡NO SOY UN DUENDE! ¡SE COMO PRONUNCIAR LAS PALABRAS! ¡NO SOY SORDO! ¡SALGAN DE MI TIENDA O LLAMO A LA POLICÍA!

-¿Pollicia?- dijo Theo cambiando otra palabra

-¡FUERA AHORA! ¡MUCHACHOS INSOLENTES Y MALEDUCADOS!

-Mis papis me educaron muy buen torpe semi-duende- espetó Draco- le aseguro que usted no sabe ni la mitad de cosas que yo, y déjeme decirle que mis modales son excepcionales

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡SE LARGAN AHORA O…!

-Sí, sí, llama a la Pollicia esa, ¿es su esposa o algo?- preguntó Theo- Un nombre bastante raro y feo sobre todo, ¿es una duende también o…?

-¡LARGOOOO!

-Esos duendes y su mal carácter en serio

Los chicos salieron ofendidos por el mal trato que habían recibido.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Pansy

-Un duende gruñón trabaja aquí- explicó Draco- Vámonos ya

Llegaron al final de la cuadra cuando Goyle gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Pansy con los tímpanos reventados

-¡ESA TELESVISIÓN ES ENORME!

Todos voltearon a ver cuál telesvisión emocionó tanto Goyle, se les cayó la baba cuando vieron una enorme telesvisión que parecía estar pegada a un edificio.

-¡ES ENORME! ¡DEBE TENR GIGANTES DENTRO! ¡ES TAN GRANDE COMO UN DRAGÓN! ¡MERLÍN ES FANTÁSTICA!- gritaba Goyle a todo pulmón y saltaba y aplaudía

Draco reía ante la torpe exhibición de su amigo, pero entonces escuchó de nuevo los comentarios de los muggles, eso de tener muy buen oído era una maldición y un beneficio: Dios no desampares a ese pobre chico retrasado, Dios dale fuerzas a la familia del chico.

Draco estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién era ese Dios y que eran esas drogas, les sugirió a sus amigos separarse mientras él y Theo buscaban respuestas.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros mientras?- dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero

-Vayan a ver una pelúcula- dijo Theo y todos lo vieron como si hubiera dicho que fueran a ver como se duchaba Harry Potter- unos chicos muggles lo dijeron, dijeron que iban a un tal "Cine Plaza" suena interesante ¿no?- sus tres amigos asintieron, eso de ver una "pelúcula" parecía divertido fuera lo que fuera

-Nos vemos en unas horas… ¡allí!- Draco señaló un lugar en la calle de en frente, estaba iluminado con luces de colores, había una larga fila de jóvenes y al parecer era un enorme guardia el que vigilaba la entrada- parece algo… entretenido

Estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces los dos grupos emprendieron su camino.


	5. 5: La Inglesa y el Nazi

**SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE**

* * *

**¡El quinto capítulo ya llegó! espero que les haya gustado el anterior, se duende trató muy mal a los pobres e inocentes chicos verdad? x) y Theo cambiándole los nombres a todo, pero claro el corrige a el malumorado semi duende. Tal vez Draco al fin sepa quién es el tan mencionado Dios, descúbranlo aquí, en el quinto capítulo.**

* * *

**5: La Inglesa y el Nazi**

Draco y Theo caminaban por las transitadas muggles aprovechando su estatura para ver sobre todos, ser alto era genial, pero no había rastro del susodicho Dios ni de drogas ni del siquítrico ese.

-Creo que debemos preguntarle a alguien Draco- sugirió Theo

-Ok, le preguntare a alguien- contestó y comenzaron a buscar a la persona indicada. Draco vio a unas ancianas que parecían confiables y se dirigió a ellas

-Disculpen- dijo atrayendo su atención

-¿Qué se te ofrece encanto?- dijo una de las ancianas

-Me preguntaba, ¿ustedes saben quién es Dios?

-¿Acaso eres testigo de Jehová?- preguntó la otra señora

-Nooo… no sé quién es Jehová, ¿y para qué tiene testigos? ¿Cometió un crimen?- dijo alarmado, el no conocía a Jehová, no era su cómplice, no podían arrestarlo.

Las ancianas los miraban como si fuera un pobre niño desorientado

-Ay hijito, ¿has tenido un mal rato cierto?- dijo una de ellas condescendientemente

-No, solo quiero saber quién es ese tal Dios

-Tranquilo mi niño, en la Iglesia te lo pueden explicar

-¿La Inglesa?- repitió confundido, ¿Quién demonios era esa?- ¿eso se come o…?

Las ancianas suspiraron, ¿cómo era posible que nunca educaran a ese niño para amar a Dios? Etc. Etc.

-En la Iglesia te lo explicarán, pero primero, ¿qué religión profesas?

-¿Religión?- ¡qué carajo era eso!

-Sí, eres católico, judío, cristiano, tal vez budista como los jóvenes de hoy

-Yo soy un sangre pura- contestó Draco altivo- vengo de una familia noble, antigua y sin un rastro de sangre que no pertenezca a nuestra clase superior

Las ancianas abrieron mucho los ojos, casi se les caen los calzones tamaño paracaídas del susto.

-¡Entonces eres un nazi!- gritó una y para entonces ya había un círculo de gente alrededor de ellos- ¡Vámonos Helga!

-¿Pero qué hice?- dijo un inocente Draco

-¡Cállate maldito nazi! ¡Tú sabías que somos judías!- gritó la tal Helga

-Y-yo no…

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¿¡Cómo no lo notamos!? Alto, blanco, rubio de ojos claros, ¡eres un nazi en todo su esplendor!

-¡Los arios apestan!- gritó una señora

-¡Yo no soy ningún nazi!

-¡Cállate ya nazi!

-¡Pero si sólo les pregunté quién es Dios!

-¡Y se burla de los judíos!- una joven lo señaló acusatoriamente

-¡Atrapen al nazi!- un muchacho dio el grito de guerra y entonces la persecución comenzó: el Holocausto de los Dracos. Ya no había marcha atrás. De repente Europa estaba en guerra, bombas y soldados, Hogwarts explotaba en millones de pedazos, el pobre Filch tuvo que limpiar el desastre solo con una mísera escoba, Asia se involucró, bombas atómicas que destruyeron la Cabaña de Hagrid mientras el pobre se afeitaba por primera vez en la vida, Norte América muy ofendida entró al conflicto destruyendo por puro coraje Las Tres Escobas, a la pobre Madame Rosmerta se le quemaron las extensiones que se estaba poniendo y los calcetines que usaba como relleno salieron disparados, libres al fin de su eterna prisión. El mundo colapsaba, morían millones, los aliens llegaron, secuestraban vacas, el Titánic salía a flote y mientras Rose y Jack se creían los reyes del mundo un iceberg bromista hacia busitos cerca del barco, Voldemort y Bellatrix se orinaban de la risa desde su tumba, entonces la Tierra explotó, se partió a la mitad, la existencia humana llegó a su fin… y todo porque a Draco se le ocurrió preguntar quién es Dios… bueno no, pero si comenzaron a perseguir al pobre rubio.

-¡Yo sólo pregunté quién es Dios!- gritaba Draco mientras corría por su vida

-¡Te burlas de nuestra Iglesia! ¡Te ríes de nuestro Dios judío!

-¡No sé ni qué es la Inglesa!

Draco se escabulló a un callejón y la muchedumbre que parecía que ya sacaba antorchas y picos pasó de largo, el suspiró aliviado.

-Y luego dicen que los muggles jamás cazaron brujos- recobró el aliento y se fue en busca de respuestas; aún no sabía quién era Dios, o las drogas, ni loa dichosa Inglesa, ni los nazis ni por qué lo llamaron así. Reparó en que ya no estaba con Theo desde hace varios minutos, sabía que Theo se podía cuidar sólo, pero ahora dudaba de su propia autosuficiencia.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Es el nazi!

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Capturen al ario!

-No me jodas- exclamó Draco y echó a correr de nuevo; corrió empujando a los muggles, tirándolos, pasó frente a muchas tiendas, atravesó un parque, cruzó las calles no sin agradecerle al amable Señor Sesmáforo claro.


	6. 6: El Mago Loco

**SANGRE PURAS EN TERRITORIO MUGGLE**

* * *

**¡HOLOOOOOO! ¡YO (DOMINIQUE) DE NUEVO AQUÍ! :D ¿Me extrañaron? ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! XD**

**Una ENORME DISCULPA por no haber publicado antes. Sucede que cuando publiqué estaba de vacaciones entonces cuando regresé a clases mis exámenes comenzaron rápidamente y me pongo muy nerviosa :S como sea, ya había comentado que tengo esta historia escrita y varias más de hecho, pero sucede que los escribí un poco a la antigua: todo a mano en libretas. No saben cuantas libretas llenas de mis runas antiguas tengo en mi habitación xD haha. Pero pronto serán vacaiones de verano, pronto tendré más tiempo y podré publicar más seguido. sin más preámbulos... ¡EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**6: El mago loco**

Theo ni siquiera había visto la escena del supuesto nazi pues en cuanto Draco se fue, uno segundos después él había decidido interrogar a alguien. Entonces un rayo de luz y esperanza (proveniente de una farola descompuesta pero no le digan a Theo), iluminó a la persona perfecta a inquirir. Theo casi llora de la emoción, allí estaba, casi tirado en la acera, con una botella en mano; un viejo vagabundo, sucio, de ropa gastada, con una barba enmarañada que le recordó a la de cierto semi-gigante y su olor a alcohol rancio que le provocaba picazón en los ojos. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Theo siempre escuchaba que las personas humildes eran las más buenas, y ese hombre se vía muy humilde. Quizá fue la sonrisa desdentada del anciano lo que lo motivó. O esos ojos que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones que tenían un brillo especial. Era él. Ese vagabundo le respondería todas sus preguntas definitivamente.

-Disculpe buen hombre- llamó Theo acercándose al vago

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió el viejo con voz rasposa

-Usted se ve de fiar. Me preguntaba, ¿sabe qué es el siquítrico?

-¿Siquítrico?- dijo confundido

-Si eso dije

-¿De qué carajo me hablas?

-¡Del siquítrico!- Theo se exasperó- ¿Qué es ese lugar? un muggle dijo algo de un loco y un siquítrico. ¿Sabe qué es y dónde está?

El viejo y ebrio vagabundo entornó los ojos y con las neuronas que aún no le mataba el alcohol comenzó a cavilar. Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de un salto, lo que parecía imposible teniendo esas piernas de fideos.

-¡Tú no me llevarás a ningún lado muchacho!- gritó el vagabundo

-¿A dónde?- Theo estaba desconcertado por la actitud del muggle

-¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Tú quieres llevarme!

Las personas que pasaban por allí se detenían para observar el asunto.

-Y-yo no quiero llevarlo a ningún lado…

-¡Eso lo dicen siempre! Yo tengo suerte. Me he escapado de ese lugar 2 veces y no pueden conmigo

-¿Quién no puede con usted?

-¡Tú maldito enfermero o como sea que te digan! ¡Nunca me llevarás a ese lugar para locos!

-Joven deje a ese pobre hombre en paz- dijo una muchacha a Theo

-Pero si yo solo pregunté que es un siquítrico

-¿Ves? ¡Tú eres el loco! ¡Estás loco muchacho! Quieres confundirme cambiándole el nombre- el vagabundo lo señalaba acusatoriamente y movía su botella amenazante hacia la cabeza de Theo- ¡Estás loco!

-¡Loco! ¡Loco!- gritó un niño de 5 años con los mocos colgando de su nariz

-¡Estás enfermo muchacho!- dijo un hombre- ¿molestar a este pobre ebrio? ¡Por favor hermano!

-¿Ves?- dijo el vago que ya no se veía tan amistosamente alcoholizado como hace un rato-¡Todos notan lo loco que estás! ¡Enfermo!

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!- Theo estaba muy ofendido por el trato de los muggles hacia él, ¿quiénes se creían?- Yo Theodore Nott no estoy loco. Soy un mago de la sangre más pura del mundo mágico y ustedes sucios muggles insultan a mi linaje

-¿Ven? ¡Está loco!

-¡Con un demonio no estoy loco!- el encolerizado Theo sacó su varita del bolsillo y le apuntó amenazante al vago- ¡Me vuelve a llamar loco y juro que lo convierto en una cucaracha para poder aplastarlo!

Theo de verdad pensó que los muggles retrocederían aterrados, casi orinándose en los pantalones; lo que pasó en realidad fue que casi se orinan de risa al ver que un muchacho les apuntaba con una ramita y jurando que podía hacer magia. Que maldito loco ¿no?

-¡Loco! ¡Quiere llevarme!- señaló el vago riendo

-¡Que no!

-¡Eres un demente! ¡Chiflado! ¡Hahahaha! Maldito mago loco

-¡Mago loco! ¡Mago loco!- vociferó el niño mocudo

-¡Ya cállese viejo muggle! ¡Y tú también niño!

-¡LOCOOOOO!- gritó el niño

Cuando los muggles que aún reían se dieron cuenta, Theo ya tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa al molesto niño embarrado hasta la barbilla.

-Escúchame bien niño- Theo tenía su varita directo en la cabeza del mocoso aquel- no me gustan los niños. Odio a los niños. Más a los muggles. Te advierto que si vuelves a llamarme loco una vez más no dudaré en hacerte cada maleficio existente porque ¡no eres más que un despreciable engendro muggle lleno de porquería salida de tu maldita nariz¡

Entonces el niño comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. Los muggles dejaron de reír.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hijo!- chilló una mujer rechoncha mientras cubría a su hijo con toda su grasa- ¡De verdad estás loco!

-¡Pero si él…!- comenzó Theo a alegar

-¡Enfermo! ¡Le querías hacer daño! ¡Loco! ¡Atrápenlo antes de que dañe a alguien!

-¡Atrapen al mago!

-¿Qué?- exclamó Theo. Pero no hubo tiempo para decir nada más pues los muggles ya lo perseguían, encabezados por el vagabundo con una botella rota en mano.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba el pobre Nott

-¡Sigan al mago!

-¡Está loco!

-¡Señor Sesmáforo ayúdeme!- rogó Theo cada vez que pasaba debajo de los Señores Sesmáforo, pero es que el Señor Sesmáforo es una caja de luz mágica ocupada, no tiene mucho tiempo como para ayudar a un pobre chico que tachaban de mago loco.

Al fin Theo pudo escabullirse a un callejón con olor a mierda. Sigilosamente retrocedió de espaldas (como los sujetos en las películas terror a los que terminan matando primero o algo así). De repente, chocó con alguien.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!

-¡NO SOY UN NAZI!

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Qué opinan de Draco y Theo? ese Theo les cambia el nombre a todas las cosas xD**

**Dejen sus comentarios. acepto sugerencias, opiniones y cheques ¡Hahaha no es cierto!... o tal vez sí ****¬u¬**


End file.
